Piensa mal y acertarás?
by senokis
Summary: Qué hacen Harry y Draco en un armario? y si Hermione les descubre? no es lo que parece? slash corto y sin sentido.


Holas! Estaba yo con fiebre, enferma en mi casa leyendo fics de Harry Potter cuando me entró la venada y dije: yo también voy a escribir uno! Y me salió esto.

AVISOS: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco Harry o Draco (que depresión T.T), además este fic es slash (relaciones hombre/hombre) y también una parida enorme.

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

-diálogos entre guiones-

(n/a: …) yo si algún día me da por molestar con notas de aclaración en medio del fic.

…………………………………….

Hermione estaba paseando como todas las tardes-noche por los pasillos del castillo cumpliendo con su labor de prefecta de Hogwarts cuando…

-mierda Harry! Esta vez sí que es la última vez!

_Ah! Esa es la voz de Malfoy! Con quién estará? Ò.o voy a poner la oreja… _pensó mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta de un aula vacía para poder escuchar mejor lo que pasaba adentro.

-lo… siento Draco, es que… no lo pude evitar…

_¿?Ese es Harry! Evitar? Evitar el qué?_

-no, es que si fuera la primera vez no me importaba, pero no, te pones a chuparla y acabas con ella en cinco minutos, a este ritmo todos los días me vas a acabar matando.

_Ay! Pero de qué demonios están hablando estos pervertidos?_ _Y desde cuándo están saliendo juntos? Y por qué Harry no nos lo cuenta? Ah! Es verdad, Ron, pero si lo quiere guardar en secreto qué hace en un armario en un pasillo? Claro, todavía tiene que salir del armario. Vale Hermione, mal chiste, esto no es lo tuyo, déjalo._

-perdón, ya sabes que me cuesta mucho controlarme en ese aspecto.

-vale, ya lo se. Mira, te voy a dejar otra vez…

-bien!

-pero… como lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez ya te adelanto que nunca más eh!

_Mmnnn… Malfoy es exigente eh! bueno, vale Hermione, no seas malpensada que igual no va a ser eso! _

-vaaale, sácalo anda!

-está bien, un momento.

_Mierda! Ahora qué están haciendo? Tengo que verlo! Por qué no aceptaría los sortilegios Weasleys cuando me los ofrecieron? T.T ah! Claro, dije que nunca los necesitaría porque está mal cotillear… Por qué seré tan bocazas? Un momento, se oye un ruido, es como una cremallera abriéndose! _

-espera, ya la cojo yo

_Harry… cuándo te dio por estos gustos? Vale que Malfoy está muy bueno, pero… arg! No se!_

-está bien. Ten cuidado, ya sabes…

-ays! El señorito Malfoy, que igual le rompo algo, no te fastidia…

-pues… no sería la primera vez… eres un bruto cuando te lo propones.

-je je vaya exagerado que eres.

_Con que les va lo duro eh! vale, otra vez con lo mismo, soy idiota._

-ah si? Te lo pudo demostrar si quieres, tengo un moratón enorme justo aquí, me duele muchísimo al sentarme.

_Al sentarse? Entonces eso es que lo tiene en…hala Harry! No me lo esperaba de ti. Uy! Otro ruido… es como un crujido… qué será? Un momento… me estoy yendo para adelante… oh oh…_KYAAAAA! (Blam! De morros contra el interior del armario) _Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Qué vergüenza! A saber cómo les pillé! Bueno, vale, tú levántate y vete como que no ha pasado nada. Blam! Bien, no eras tú la más inteligente de Hogwarts? Entonces por qué tropiezas con una tabla justo antes de poder salir?_

-Herm! Estás bien? – le decía Harry mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- qué haces aquí?

-yo… bueno… _y qué digo yo ahora? _Estaba haciendo la ronda de prefectos y… espera, la pregunta es: qué haces tú aquí?... y con Malfoy!

-verás… Draco y yo somos amigos desde hace un par de meses, bueno, no te lo dije porque…

-no no no no no! No me refería a eso! Por lo que oí no parecía precisamente que estuvierais "charlando"

-¿? Qué dices Herm?

-no te hagas el tonto Harry!

-no si lo grave es que no se lo hace.

-Draco!

-bueno! La cuestión! Qué hacíais escondidos en ese armario?

-pues… Draco me estaba prestando una pluma.

-de verdad te crees que voy a caer en una excusa tan sumamente mala?

-pero Herm! Si es verdad!

-y a qué venía todo eso de bueno… chuparla y… lo de me cuesta mucho controlarme… Y…- a estas alturas la pobre Hermione ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

-ah! Ja ja ja ja!- Harry y Draco estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia de Hermione, bueno, Harry más que Draco, como buen Malfoy sabía controlarse.

-qué? Qué pasa?

-ay!- el ojiverde se estaba quitando las lagrimas de los ojos- lo que pasa es que Draco compra las plumas de caramelo de Honeydukes, la tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade, ya sabes… y claro… yo las chupo (que para eso fueron hechas) y a él le fastidia porque no le da tiempo ni a probarlas.

-ams…- en este momento si compararan el pelo de Ron con la cara de Hermione no se distinguirían-. Y lo del moratón?

-quidditch- respondió rápidamente Malfoy.

-aaaa… bueno, con eso… queda ya todo explicado. Yo ya… casi me voy no? Ha-hasta luego- Hermione se fue avergonzada dejando a los dos chicos en el pasillo aguantándose la risa.

Después de un tiempo de risas…

-creo que tu amiga la sangre-sucia tiene una imaginación un poco digamos… pervertida…

-te he dicho mil veces que no la llames así! Pero tienes razón, bastante malpensada.

-menos mal que hoy no hicimos nada eh!- decía Draco mientras se acercaba a los labios del moreno.

-porque no nos dio tiempo- dijo este mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos dos.

-bueno, sierre podemos recuperarlo hoy por en la sala de los menesteres…- le susurró al oído mientras bajaba hacia su cuello y le empotraba contra la pared.

-mmmnn… ah! Draco! Aquí nos puede ver alguien!

-pues vamos… por cierto- empezó el rubio mientras empujaba a Harry hacia la sala-, cuándo les vas a decir a tus amigos de lo nuestro?

-qué crees que se hubiera montado si Hermione descubriera que lo de hoy no fue por una pluma de caramelo?

-supongo que tienes razón. Habrá que esperar, mientras tanto…- y de un empujón Draco metió al moreno en la sala para terminar un asunto pendiente.

………………………………………

Weeee! Qué tal? Que conste que yo ya avisé arriba, lo hice mientras tenía fiebre, así que si no tiene mucho sentido… mi mente no es normal en reposo, así que de otras maneras no lo quiero ni pensar. Si os ha gustado reviews pliss n.n

Bye bss.


End file.
